Another life
by Naya5064
Summary: FBI agent Brittany Pierce does what she does best: catching criminals. But what happens when her path crosses that of charismatic bank robber Santana Lopez...short fic 1/4
1. Chapter 1: an encounter

"So, how did your date with the hot journalist go?" Brittany asked her partner while wiggling her eyebrows. "What was her name again? Quinn?" The blonde just kept smirking.

"It was…interesting…that's all I have to say about it Pierce." Mike said with a devilish grin on his face and Brittany just kept smiling. She loved teasing her partner. Her and Mike Chang have been partners since she joined the FBI five years ago. Before she joined the FBI, she served in the army for 2 years and before that she recieved her Master in anthropology and sociology. Now, at the age of 29, she was one of the best agents in the country. When she was 10, she dreamed of being an agent just like her dad. David Pierce had been with the FBI for over 20 years and one day he brought his kids with him to the office and that's when Brittany decided she wanted to be just like her dad. Her twin brother Sam was also fascinated by the FBI but he became a cop in their hometown. He thought he would be at his best in the city while his sister took care of the rest of the country.

They were driving through the Streets of New York because of a new case they were assigned. In the last year, a gang robbed two federal banks, one in Boston and one in Chicago. They had no suspects and no evidence. The gang was very professional and never made any victims. They were quick, thorough and uncatchable till now. Special agents Pierce and Chang were here to stop them.

* * *

Santana Lopez was standing outside of the NY Federal Bank, making sure everything was clear. She pressed her earpiece in and softly spoke into the microphone that was attached to her wrist. "How's it going Wheezy? Everything clear? Over…" When she gets the confirmation through, she bring her wrist back up to her mouth. "Everyone take your positions…we're moving in in five. Over…Wheels, alarm and camera's disabled?" Her earpiece creaks a little before she hears a voice on the other side. "Security is on lockdown Snixx, you're good to go."  
She checks her gear one last time before she zips up her leather bomber jacket and puts on her hood, mask and gloves. She makes her way over to the front door, plunges in and starts waving her two silver desert eagle guns.  
"THIS IS A ROBBERY! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!" Santana yells while she fires a couple shots in the ceiling to discourage any possible heroes. At the same time, four other masked guys walk in, waving their machine guns. "ON THE GROUND!" They spread out, one guy jumps on a table to maintain a clear view, the tow others go to secure the front door while Santana makes her way to the back with the fourth guy. "Pretty pony, you're with me.." The three others stayed behind but didn't notice the 911 call a woman made.

* * *

"_Armed robbery at Federal Bank on Broadway. All cars that way." _Brittany looks sideways to her partner with a serious look before she turns on the siren. When they arrive at the bank, the streets have already been cleared and there's police everywhere. Both agents make their way to the police commissioner. "What do we got?" Brittany asks while taking of her blazer off and replacing it with a bulletproof vest. "We've got at least four suspects, maybe a fifth, according to the snipers on the roof. They are armed but nobody got hurt." Brittany just nods and starts thinking. "Do you have a blue print of the building?" She asks with urgency. The commissioner nods and tells one of his officers to get it. When the officer returns with the blue print and hands it to Brittany, she unfolds it on the hood of a police car and looks at it for a couple of minutes before she speaks up again. "Ok listen up, I've got a plan. This is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Santana is standing coolly next to the bank's safe while one of her teammates, Blaine, is trying to open it. "How long do you think you need pretty pony?" She checks her watch and notices it's taking them too long to grab what they need and take off. And she's pretty sure she heard police sirens outisde. "Just a few more minutes Snixx..." Blaine anwsers while he keeps peddling the safe's security system. The Latina rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Well hurry the fuck up...Lola, Freddie, how's everything up front?" She asks while speaking in her mic. _"Everyone is being quiet but the cops are outside..like a lot." _

"Fuck! Stupid cops!" She turns towards Blaine again and tells him to hurry up. After a few seconds, the safe pops open and they can start loading their duffel bags. Five minutes later they go back up front with each a bag around their shoulders and 4 more in their hands for the others to carry. They hand them out and the most brawny guy takes two to carry. "So what now? What are we gonna do with those cops? We can always shoot our way out..." The tallest guy says but Santana cuts him off immediately. "No! No shooting. We're not murderers." Their plan was planned out perfectly but somehow it got messed up because of their slow pace. But Santana wouldn't be Snixx if she didn't had a back-plan to escape. "Follow me boys, I know a way out" she said with a smirk before dashing out towards the back of the building.

* * *

"God damn! Stupid cops..." Brittany mumbled to herself. Her plan wasn't recieved as well as she hoped to be. The chief of police waved it off immediately, saying the bank robbers wouldn't even know about the secret back door Brittany wants to go through. So instead they are going to throw teargas in there and storm the place. Agent Pierce wasn't happy about it. She called her partner over and went on with her own plan. "Mike, I'm gonna check out the back door, I'll be right back." Mike wanted to protest because he didn't want to let her go alone put the blonde cut him off. "You stay here, I need you to be my eyes and ears up front okay?" Her partner just nodded and handed her a walkie talkie. "Be careful Pierce" She gave him a bump on the shoulder before she turned around to make her way towards the back of the building. If she wanted to catch them, she would have to be fast so she started running. When she came to the back of the building, she stopped at the corner. She could hear voices and a car stopping abruptly. She peeked around the corner and saw four guys stepping into a van and one was still standing at the door. Brittany couln't let them escape so she made a bold move and stepped towards the guy who was standing with his back to him and brought up her gun. "FBI! STOP! Put down your guns! NOW!" She was shielded by a brick pillar so the other couldn't see her. The guy obeyed, dropped his guns and put up his hands. "Turn around! Slowly!" He obeyed again and turned around to face Brittany. The blonde took a good look at the figure in front of her and that's when she noticed the guy wasn't a guy but a girl. She couldn't see her face because of the mask and hoody, but she wasn definitely a girl. They locked eyes and Brittany was paralyzed for a moment. The girl had dark, mysterious eyes. Like they hold all the secrets in the world and Brittany could just drown in them. While they kept their gaze, Brittany didn't notice that the girl was slowly approaching her. She was only a few feet away when she regained herself. "STOP! Don't move!" The girl didn't stop though until she was right in front of Brittany. Brittany could see in those dark eyes that the girl had a smirk on her face. The girl brought one hand slowly down until it touched the top of Brittany's hand that held the gun. The minute their skin touched, the blonde took a step backwards. "DO NOT MOVE OR I WILL FIRE!" The girl tilted her head to the side and spoke up for the first time. "No you won't." The girl was so confident that she glided her index finger over the top of Brittany's gun. The blonde's troat went dry and she had difficulty breathing. She moved her gaze from the dark eyes to the finger on her gun and that's when she knew she made a mistake. As soon as her eyes left the dark eyed girl, the gun was pulled out of Brittany's hand and was now pointed to her temple. She expected to be shot any second but instead the gun was pulled off of her head before the butt of her gun came back down hard. Brittany fell backwards and before she hit the ground, she was already unconscious. Santana dropped the gun but before she took a good look at the FBI-agent. The girl was gorgeous. Beautiful blonde hair, tall and before she knocked her out, she saw that the blonde had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Piercing blue that sparkled. Santana believed that even in the dark, this girl's eyes would lit up. She heard the boys calling her name and she suddenly realized she had to go ASAP if she didn't want to be caught. She took one last look at the girl before she picked her own guns up and jumped in the van. One of her teammates, Puck, closed the side door and Santana move to sit up front next to the driver. "Let's go Wheezy, we need to get the hell out of here." The driver didn't need more words so she stepped on the gas and they dissapeared into traffic immediately. Santana looked behind her shoulder to the back of the van where the boys were cheering and throwing money and each other. A grin appeared on her face before she turned back around and her mind went back to the agent with the blonde hair. And the blue eyes. And the cute freckles she had on her face.


	2. AN

A/N: Hello everyone, I know its been a while. First I want to thank all of you who supported me and kept sticking with me. It means a lot. Special thanks to my dear friend naynay1963, you don't know how much you helped me. You don't know how you basically saved my life. I've been through a lot the past year, more then I ever expected to get on my plate. But I survived. With the help of you R, help of everyone who supported me, help of my family but most of all my girlfriend. I want to dedicate every thing I write on here to her. She's amazing and I would be dead without her, literally. I love her so much and I hope I can really make things right again. I'll make sure of it.

Now you all probably wonder why I was absent for such a long time. A lot has happend the past months. And I want to share my story with you guys cuz it might help one of you who's struggling with something similar.

Most of you know my best friend died last August. That's were the problems started. I was in love with her but then she died. I had much difficulty with it and it made me do a lot of things. The first thing I did was trying to kill myself, I didn't do anything though cuz my best friend's brother found me in time. I felt desperate and helpless but he helped me. I slept around, thought sex would help me but it didn't. Then I started a relationship with her brother. I thought that if I was with her brother, I'd be closer to her. Stupid idea cuz the only thing it gave me was another piece of my heart that got broken and an abortion.

But then I found a girl that made it all better, although it was just for a while. We had it good together but off course I had to screw it up again. I cheated on her and I felt so bad about it, I took an overdose painmeds but then my girlfriend saved me. If she hadn't found me, I'd be dead. She had me commited to a mental hospital, I needed serious help, but there I screwed things up too and cheated on her again. The facility wasn't good cuz I got stabbed there by another patient. My gf transfered me but there things got bad again and I cut my wrists. I found out I was pregnant by one of the guys I cheated with. I couldn't handle that. I got transfered a third time and that was the place I needed. They really helped me and ascertained that I had borderline syndrome which made me do all those things. I'm not saying that its an excuse but its one of the causes. I had a really hard time processing it and it took a lot to overcome everything I went through but in the end, you just have to push through it and make something of your life.

I'm better now and out of the facility for good. I recovered and expecting a baby girl in december. I'm gonna go back to college and make something of myself so that my daughter can be proud of me. That I'm proud of myself.

Once again, I'm not telling this for attention, I think that if one of you is reading this and is struggling with something similar, know that you can talk to me. I wanna do something with this and help others. That's my goal.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

This will be the final update for this story. This is Sam's girlfriend, Sarah and her best friend Renee.

As you all know from the previous update Sam had many challenges come her way and she fought through each and every one of them with dignity and courage.

Her life was finally on the right path, filled with hope and happiness and looking forward to a bright future with a loving fiance' and baby.

Unfortunately her life ended all too soon in a car accident on Monday July 22, 2013. A drunk driver ran a stop light and took her life as well as baby Charlottes.

Sam loved writing and making people happy.

Through even the darkest times she had her stories and the fanfiction followers support and she was grateful for that.

So I want to say thank you to all that supported her. She loved all of your kind reviews,thoughts,questions and PM's.

RIP Sam and Charlie.


End file.
